marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hepzibah (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = Formerly X-Men, X-Force, Starjammers | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Unknown; formerly Utopia, Graymalkin Industries, Xavier Institute, Starjammer | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 120 lbs (55 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Fine, white fur. Tail, fangs, claws, pointed ears, vertical pupils. | Citizenship = Shi'ar, formerly with a criminal record | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Privateer | Education = | Origin = Alien (Mephitisoid) | PlaceOfBirth = Tryl'sart, Shi'ar Empire | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men #107 | HistoryText = Hepzibah was born on the planet Tryl'sart, while under Shi'ar Imperial Rule. She had also spent some time in the prison on the planet Alsibar, where she met Corsair for the first time. While Corsair was imprisoned by the authority of the then Shi'ar Emperor D'Ken, brother of Deathbird and Lilandra of the Royal House of Neramani, Hepzibah, with the help of several other prisoners who would later form the Starjammers (Raza Longknife, and Ch'od), aided Corsair in their mutual escape from Shi'ar prison. Corsair won the respect of the trio (becoming their leader) and eventually the heart of Hepzibah, becoming her lover. Hepzibah and the Starjammers teamed up with X-Men on multiple occasions. In one such occurrence, Hepzibah and the Starjammers helped the New Mutants neutralize the threat of Magus. Hepzibah also aided the Hulk in rescuing some of the Hulk's people from the alien forces of Troyjan. The Silver Surfer personally saved her life, an incident which led her to believe she simply intimidated the forces threatening her. Recently, after Corsair reunited with his son Havok and the Starjammers participated in a conflict between Lilandra's and D'Ken's forces, Corsair was killed by his own son Vulcan. Hepzibah raided the X-Men's stolen Shi'ar ship's weapons locker and was ready to take vengeance on Vulcan. However, she was forced to return with the re-powered Professor Xavier, Warpath, Darwin, and Nightcrawler when Lilandra, hoping to save her beloved Xavier from death and protect some of the X-Men (believing that the battle was not going well) locked the ship into a jump course for Earth. Consequently, Hepzibah, separated from her fellow Starjammers, is currently residing with the X-Men on Earth, with no foreseeable way to return to Shi'ar space to help the Starjammers and Lilandra continue to fight Vulcan. Since she was stuck on Earth and had nowhere else to go, Hepzibah joined Professor X's team of X-Men. She and Warpath created a bond of sorts, with Hepzibah remarking that his presence helped her through her mourning for Corsair. She was seen in an altered standard X-Uniform entering the Morlock Tunnels alongside Warpath, Storm, and Caliban. Hepzibah was one of the X-Men who answered Stepford Cuckoos call for help when the Hulk attacked Professor Xavier. She flew the Blackbird on a collision course towards the Hulk. When Wolverine formed a new X-Force team, Hepzibah joined the team for a time. Together with the X-Men, she moved to San Francisco and then to Utopia. Recently she should have been deported from the Earth by SWORD's order , but after Gyrich was deprived of his director's post, his orders were canceled, and Hepzibah, along with others aliens could stay on Earth. It is unknown where she is now. | Powers = Hepzibah is a Mephitisoid, a member of a catlike species long dominated by the avian Shi'ar. Superhuman Agility: Her agility is beyond or equal to the natural limits of the finest human athletes. Superhuman Reflexes: She reacts at speeds equal to or beyond the natural limits of the finest human athletes. Superhumanly Acute Senses: *''Hyperosmia'' *''Night Vision'' Pheromones manipulation | Intelligence = 2 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 2 | Durability = 2 | Energy Projection = 1 | Fighting Skills = 4 | Explanation = }} | Abilities = Hepzibah is an expert marksman.She is skilled in flying planes such as the Blackbird, she once flew it on a collision course towards the Hulk. | Strength = Hepzibah has the strength of a normal female Mephitisoid who engages in regular intensive exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = formerly Starjammer, X-Men Blackbird | Weapons = Various Shi'ar energy weapons | Notes = | Trivia = * Corsair could not pronounce her real name and named her Hepzibah. Hepzibah means "my delight is in her" in Hebrew. She was a queen and the mother of Manasseh in the Old Testament. * A possible source for the character's name is from Walt Kelly's Pogo comic strip. Mam'zelle Hepzibah was a sultry female skunk with a heavy French accent. | Links = }} Category:Vertical Pupils Category:X-Men members Category:Dating Characters Category:Utopians Category:Feline Form Category:Pheromones Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hyperosmia Category:Night Vision